


Star Wars: One Shots

by Smol_FiestBean



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Cute, Cute Kids, F/M, Family, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Funny, Gen, Mandalore, Marriage, Original Character(s), References to Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008), Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_FiestBean/pseuds/Smol_FiestBean
Summary: Clone Troopers, family, fluff, brotherhood, smugglers, pirates, and more! This book contains a collection of crazy one-shot adventures featuring your favorite OC's and guests as they wreak havoc and travel a galaxy far far away...





	1. Without You - SpiritxStorm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Captain_Kiri_Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Kiri_Storm/gifts).



"Daddy...I can't sleep..."

Spirit lifted his head to see Apollo standing beside the bed, blanket in hand with his thumb in his mouth. Apollo was nearly eight but still hadn't broken the habit of sucking his thumb. It was a fight Spirit wasn't ready for yet.

"Climb on up here," Spirit murmured, patting the empty space beside him and watching as Apollo crawled up there and curled right up against him. Spirit pulled the blanket over his son and tucked him in, wrapping one arm around him gently. It didn't take long for the boy to squirm into a comfortable position and drop back off to sleep. 

Quietly, Spirit wished he could do that again. It had been months since he'd gotten any decent sleep, though, months since she disappeared. 

_I wish I just knew where she was...I'd find her, bring her home...everything would be okay again..._ The pain in his chest hurt threatened to bring tears to his eyes, but he couldn't cry when Apollo was trying to sleep. He couldn't risk his son waking up to find him sobbing. The kids were having a hard enough time with their mother being missing, and he didn't need to make that harder. 

_Storm...wherever you are, I miss you..._ He choked back the tears and closed his eyes again, trying to let his own exhausted body succumb to sleep, but it resisted. Behind his eyelids laid nightmares, dreams of wartime, dreams of her, dreams of worlds in which she never existed. Those scared him more than anything else. Storm had saved him, reminded him of how it felt to be human again. Without her, he'd likely be dead, or at least still stuck in the same hell-hole she found him in.

It had been so many years, he struggled to imagine going back and the thought of it terrified him. But not near as much as the reality of having lost her, somewhere in the universe, somewhere that he couldn't find. She left often, but she'd always come back.

 _Please still be out there...somewhere, coming back._ He stared at the empty space on the bed she normally occupied, his eyes drooping but refusing to close completely. Sleep was so foreign to him now, he'd forgotten what it truly felt like. All he knew was drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness. 

Apollo shifted closer and Spirit wrapped him up tight. He wouldn't be resting that night, the best he could do was hold his son and ensure that at least one of them got a bit of much-needed shut-eye.

 

"C' mon Apollo, let dad sleep. We need to go get ready for the shuttle."

Ash's soft voice instructing her brother briefly made it's way into Spirit's half dazed state. He felt the mental tug to get up, but his body refused to listen and he simply laid there, curled on his side. In his half-awareness, he could hear the kids shuffling out of the room and he hoped that Ash remembered to get their lunches before she left.

 _Did I make their lunches?_ He couldn't actually remember. Yesterday was an ancient past, the memories murky in his head. Had he eaten yesterday? Had he even gotten out of bed? How long had it been since he'd actually moved? 

He cracked his eyes and let them wander a bit, then they slid shut again and he curled up, wrapping his arms around himself tight. Storm would know all the answers, she always did. _She's not here..._

It hurt, but he honestly didn't have the energy to even cry. Numbly he heard the door slam shut, something wrong with the sliding mechanism that he'd never fixed. The kids were off to school, leaving him alone again. Now that everyone else had moved out, even if they weren't far away, the house was oddly empty. The kids had school during the day, so he was usually alone until the afternoon. 

There was so much he could do if only he had the will to do it. 

_I should call Pike...he can help me look for her..._ Spirit thought dolefully. He tried to reach for his comm and realized it wasn't in the room. He'd probably left it on the couch from the day before unless of course, even that memory was a false one. It merited a look, though.

He tried to move his hand, to sit up, just move some part of him and found his body had become lead. His muscles refused to bend to his will and he lay there, unmoving, just thinking about moving. Finally, he got a finger to twitch. He cracked his eyes, sluggishly peeling his body from the bed. He sat up, then by some miracle, made it onto his feet and began staggering to the living room. Had he changed clothes recently? Showered? He didn't know, nor did he have the capacity to care at the moment. 

What was the point in life if he didn't have her? 

Barely making it to the couch, he sank back down and slumped to his side. Even so, he managed to find the comm sitting on the side table and turn it on. His fingers moved slowly, every movement taking a minute or two to process before his body responded. He was so exhausted, his eyes threatening to slide shut as he worked. He found the contacts, carefully reaching for Pike's name. His finger hit the name and he dropped the comm onto the couch before his hand went limp. He struggled to curl up, listening to the soft ringing.

Before he knew it, he'd become deaf to the ringing. It was background noise as his mind wandered further and further from consciousness. Faintly he heard a click, but it wasn't enough to rouse him. He was slipping, so he closed his eyes. He fell into the darkness of sleep, just before the comm picked up.

 

"Hey, vod, where are you? Hey, there you are...Spirit, wake up..."

Pike had come after all, and he was shaking Spirit gently, but it was enough to interrupt the trooper's troubled sleep. He inhaled deeply and sighed, cracking his eyes into slits. He parted his lips to respond, but couldn't muster any words.

"Spirit, are you okay?" 

There was so much concern in that one question that Spirit wished he could answer verbally, but he simply didn't have the energy. He closed his eyes slightly again, hoping that got the message across. 

"Vod...it's...yeah, I understand. You look exhausted, though. When was the last time you slept? Or ate? Or showered? I saw the kids got to school okay."

Starting some, Spirit felt his eyes go wide and he struggled to sit up, fighting his own body in order to get up. "The...kids...."

A hand rested on his shoulder, gently urging him to lay back down. "Hey...it's alright. The kids are fine."

Spirit carefully sank back onto the couch, struggling to keep his eyes open. He glanced around the room at the mess, the urge to get up and clean or do something trying to get his lethargic body to move. Pike wouldn't let him up, though, and simply traced his gaze. Spirit watched his brother's face fall at the sight of the house. It was a wreck. Spirit knew it was bad, he hadn't had the energy or the will to clean it since Storm went missing. He wasn't a good father and he knew it, but he didn't have it left in him. 

"You rest, I'm gonna clean up, alright. Tell me if you need anything," Pike said softly after a moment, starting to get up. 

Deep inside, Spirit felt hurt knowing his brother was having to do everything he should've been doing. He was the parent, and supposedly a responsible adult, he shouldn't have to have Pike cleaning up behind him. His body simply wasn't strong enough, though. He'd neglected himself too long.

"Spirit?"

Nodding a little, Spirit slumped back and curled up onto his side, fumbling for the blanket. He pulled it up to his chin, wishing Storm could hold him. He felt so utterly useless without her here. He simply didn't know what to do without her at his side. She was his everything. 

Watching numbly as Pike began to clean up again, Spirit eventually began to drift in and out of sleep again, occasionally shifting. When he finally came to again, he noticed that the house was back to its normal orderly state and there was food sitting on the coffee table for him. He felt sick thinking about eating, though, and didn't touch it. Instead, he searched the room for some sign of Pike but didn't see his brother anywhere. 

Struggling up, he propped himself up carefully. "Pike?" 

"Hey," a voice called from the kitchen. "There's food on the table for you."

Spirit glanced at it and ignored it again. "I saw," he whispered, rising slowly to his feet. He shuffled into the kitchen, brushing hair out of his face. Normally it would be braided back, but Storm wasn't here to braid it, so he'd just been letting it tangle down his back. It was probably a rat's nest by now and he didn't care. 

"Are...the kids...back?" Spirit whispered as he wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his face. What time was it?

"Not yet, it's only 1200, they'll be back in an hour. I went ahead and cleaned up some and made a few things of food that are in the fridge. You all can eat out of that for a while, okay." 

Spirit watched Pike move around the kitchen, cleaning and taking care of things. The medic was probably neater than any of them. His and Io's house was far cleaner than anyone else's that Spirit had ever seen, but it made sense considering medics were naturally clean and Nemir needed things cleaned up so he didn't trip. He wondered sometimes how Pike managed it to juggle his family and his work so well. 

The medic turned and stopped what he was doing, and Spirit caught the worry in his eyes. He glanced away and just grabbed the back of a chair to support himself. 

"Spirit...you look sick, vod."

Letting his gaze fall to the floor, Spirit shrugged. "I'm...alright..." he lied.

"You're not. Don't lie to me. You're exhausted, and when was the last time you actually ate something?"

Rubbing his face, Spirit looked up at Pike. He honestly didn't know, the past month was a foggy haze in the back of his mind. He didn't even know what day it was anymore. "I...don't...remember..."

"You've gotta get better, if not for me, for the kids. Spirit, Mandalore is rather lenient on home life, but if this doesn't get better, they could take the kids..." 

Inside, Spirit felt his stomach knot at those words. He couldn't lose the kids, he'd be the worst father in existence. Pike was right, he couldn't keep going like this, something had to change. He had to be there for his family. But how could he function without her?

"Pike..." he let go of the chair and a wave of dizziness washed over him. He grabbed the chair again, tighter this time, putting his full weight on it. He steadied himself until the fatigue passed. He looked back up to see Pike already starting over there, though.

"Spirit, you're coming with me. I'm taking you and the kids to my house for the weekend. Io can take care of them, and you're going to take care of yourself. No argument. You're going to eat, shower, and sleep if I have to feed you through a tube and knock you out with sedatives. I'm not letting you do this to yourself."

Spirit couldn't protest that all he could do was slump into Pike's arms and let the medic pick him up. He weakly clung to Pike, burying his face in the medic's shirt. He knew he'd let himself go, but it had been so hard. Without Storm, he had so little left. Pike was right, though, he couldn't lose the kids. If anything, they were the last remnant of his family and he had to take care of them. He loved them, he couldn't let this continue.

He didn't realize he was sobbing at first, but he felt Pike's grip tighten around him and he pressed closer, crying and whimpering. He wanted her back so badly. "I...can't...do this...without...her..." he wailed. 

"It's okay, I understand. But you gotta hold on, for the kids, Spirit. Don't give up."

Spirit pressed closer to his brother, clinging to him. He cried until it didn't hurt as badly, then curled up close, his grimy face streaked with tears. He felt Pike's gentle hands start to brush out his hair and exhaustion pulled his eyelids down. Then finally, for the first time in months, he fell asleep.


	2. My Other Half - SpiritxStorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two following Without You - SpiritxStorm

"We need you back here," Pike said softly into the comm, glancing back into the other room where he'd managed to get Spirit settled into a restless sleep. He hated seeing his brother in distress, but he could do so little for the man without Storm there. Hopefully, that would be changing soon.

"I know, I'm coming quickly. Things just got out of hand here. A few diplomats got a little too possessive in the election, couple of riots, but I'm fine, thank you for asking," Storm answered bluntly. "How is Spirit?"

Pike's eyes drifted back to the comm in his hand. "He's the reason I need you back."

"I'll come as quick as I can."

"Thank you," he said and sighed, clicking the comm off. He pocketed it and walked in there, brushing his hand through Spirit's long hair to try and calm his brother down. Spirit wasn't Lash, and they didn't share quite the same connection, but they were still brothers.

The motion still didn't have quite the same effect it would've, had it come from Storm and Pike sighed as Spirit curled up tight. He dragged a blanket over the other man's shoulders. He was worried about his vod not eating too. Spirit was bone thin, and that couldn't be good for him. He'd barely been able to stand when Pike picked him and the kids up a few days ago. It had actually been nearly a week since he'd found them. Spirit needed rest and he was in no condition to care for two children. 

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Pike kept swirling his finger's in his vod's hair. "You gotta get better, Spirit. You can do this." 

He understood, but he couldn't see the man continue like this.

Spirit moaned, eyes cracking open blearily. Pike felt his forehead and frowned. _He's burning up, poor guy. Not eating must've left him sick...he's gotta get something in him._

He hoped and prayed Storm would be back by that night and she could get all of this under control. Spirit would respond to her. 

"Rest, vod," he said and shifted to rub the other clone's shoulders until Spirit dropped back into a restless sleep. Pike let his shoulder's sag slightly and he got up slowly, quietly walking to the kitchen to get the keys to the speeder. The kids would be out of school soon and he needed to pick Nemir up from Lash's house anyway since the boy was never going to go to school with his level of brain damage.

Casting one glance back, Pike chewed his lip. _She'll be here soon, vod, don't worry._

\------

Spirit woke up in another cold sweat, gasping for Storm as he sat up. His body gave out a moment later and he collapsed back, shivering under the blanket he'd nearly twisted out of. It never changed. The nightmares of being alone, being left by her. He knew she never would actually leave him, but it was his greatest fear and it plagued his every sleeping moment. Some of his waking ones too.

Clutching the blanket he tugged it back up to his chin and hugged his legs to his bony chest. Despite the cold, he was sweaty and the room felt stuffy and warm. He wished he had the strength to change into short sleeves, but several weeks of malnourishment wasn't helping his strength. He knew he was slipping and losing his grip on reality, but he couldn't seem to shake it. The only reason he had a little sanity left was because of the kids. He couldn't leave them. They needed a father, even if he wasn't being a good one at the moment. 

Pike was right, he needed to get better. He simply didn't know how.

His other half, his wife, his Storm was missing. A few days wasn't an issue, especially if he knew she was safe at home or coming back, but not knowing where she was or if she was even still alive was tearing him apart. _Please be okay_ he prayed silently, hiding his face in the pillows.

A chill racked his spine and he buried himself in the cushions. A door closed softly in the back. Spirit lifted his head as Pike came inside, Ash and Apollo flocking after him, Nemir clinging to the medic even though he was nearly the size of a small adult. The Twi'lek had to be mentally stunted somehow, but they loved him regardless.

"We're home," Pike said and Spirit just nodded, laying his head back down. He coughed a little and tried not to shiver too badly. Ash came over and touched his face, her expression falling as her little hands felt over his warm cheeks. Spirit cracked a weak smile for her, though.

"Go get a snack with uncle Pike," he whispered and kissed her little hands, watching a smile light up her face again as she ran off. He hid his face again, eyes going to the door, trying to imagine her walking through it for the hundredth time. <>I'm driving myself insane. He couldn't stop, though. That meant giving up hope, and he couldn't bear that thought.

Someone settled beside him on the couch so Spirit peeked up, recognizing Pike sitting there with a small bowl of crackers. "You need something in your stomach, vod," the medic said.

Moaning, Spirit looked away. The thought of food made his empty stomach recoil enough that he had to keep himself from gagging. "Not hungry..." 

"Spirit, you gotta eat. Keep body and soul together, for the kids."

Closing his eyes, Spirit bit his lip, but then shoved himself up, looking wearily at Pike. He could see the moment concern crossed the medic's face because he felt the color go from his face and he gripped the other clone for support. 

"I got you," Pike murmured, then handed him a few crackers.

Spirit nibbled on them, then sank back down. His head throbbed and he closed his eyes, weakness gripping his limbs. Faintly, he thought he heard the door open and close again. Pike's weight lifted from the couch and Spirit limply let his head fall to one side. He heard steps, soft voices, but the world was spinning in a feverish haze. He touched his forehead, feeling the clammy beads of sweat. 

Then he felt a hand tangling itself in his hair, gentle fingers brushing through the knots. Delusional as he assumed he was, he could hear her voice beside him, feel her touch on his cheek. He could smell the faint earthy smell of her jacket that reminded him so much of the home planet she told the kid's stories about. He whined, pressing his head back into what he hoped wasn't a phantom. 

"Shhh, I'm right here...I got you." 

The voice became clearer and he forced his eyes back open, his breath catching as he saw her face. He knew it was her, he knew it was real. This wasn't a dream. She wasn't running away from him this time, walking out of the door never to be seen again. The darkness wasn't taking him, no one came to drag him off. _She's really here..._

"Storm..." he croaked, reaching weakly to brush his fingers over her face, just to confirm.

A smile spread across her face, but he could see the tears shimmering in her eyes. He knew why they were there, but he was just happy to have her back. 

"I'm here, baby," she whispered. He felt her brushing through his hair and he melted into the touch, sinking back onto the couch, his hand slipping from her face. She caught his hand, though, and he curled his fingers around hers. 

"Don't leave..." he whispered, his eyes starting to slide shut. Shivering a little, he felt her continue to brush out his hair, gripping his hand gently.

"I'm not leaving, I never meant to. I was always coming home, Spirit, I just ran into a little trouble. Nothing I couldn't handle," she said. 

He nodded at her words, relaxing slowly. "Stay...here..." he continued, real sleep tugging at his eyelids for the first time in what felt like ages. He didn't see flashes of nightmares as his eyes closed, the darkness not seeming as terrifying. Even in his dazed state, something was right again. Her hand slipped from his and he fumbled a little before feeling her beside him, arm wrapped around him. He curled his bony body into his wife's arms, laying his head against her shoulder. He focused on her voice as sleep surrounded him.

"I'm staying, I'm never leaving you," she whispered. "No matter how far apart we are, I'll always come home, Spirit."

A smile spread across his lips, her assurance putting his mind at ease. He knew he shouldn't doubt her, but he couldn't help the worry. Everything would be alright now, though. He wasn't alone anymore. He had his other half back, and that made him finally whole.


End file.
